Hannah
How Hannah entered the Tourney The Smash Bros. Tourney was announced the day Hannah went to the park. Hannah was amazed to see some friends she never met before. Later, at Nintendo Land, Hannah signed up and the manager told her that she will get the prize money when she defeated Zoycite. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands like she's doing Liuhebafa. After the announcer calls her name Hannah does Heihachi's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "My aunt says it's important to brush you're teeth twice a day, so they're clean and healthy.". Special Attacks Ball Throw (Neutral) Hannah throws a tennis ball at her opponent. Trick Card (Side) Hannah throws a card upward to hit incoming opponents. Cyclone Kick (Up) Hannah flies into the air while doing three spin kicks. Blast Legend (Down) Hannah releases a radial blast of psychic energy. Endless Smash (Hyper Smash) Hannah does Steve Fox's Peekaboo stance saying "YOU ARE PURPLE!" then she moves forward and punches the opponent's stomach hard 15 times, then she spins and does a hook to the face, knocking the opponent away. Finale (Final Smash) Hannah crosses his arms. If anyone tries to attack her, she appears behind her prey and says "Did I trick you?" then does four punches and three kicks, before doing a double punch and knocks her opponent away. Bonus Costumes Hannah First Bonus Costume.jpg|Sleeping Beauty Hannah Hannah Second Bonus Costume.png|Hannah's Dress Hannah Third Bonus Costume.png|Pajama Hannah Hannah Fourth Bonus Costume.png|Dancer Hannah Hannah Fifth Bonus Costume.png|Camper Hannah Sleeping Beauty Hannah Hannah's first Bonus Costume is her outfit when she was playing a role similar to Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, as both were sleeping princesses at that time. To unlock this costume, win a Tournament with Hannah. After this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Sleeping on the job isn't Hannah's objective, but you've unlocked her Sleeping Beauty costume!". Then, highlight Hannah and press Minus. Hannah's Dress Hannah's second Bonus Costume is her outfit from Let's Play School! To unlock this costume, finish Classic Mode with Hannah. After this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Hannah has received a new dress for the Smash Bros. Tourney!". Then, highlight Hannah and press Minus twice. Pajama Hannah Hannah's third Bonus Costume is her pajamas, which were first seen at the end of Barney's Night Before Christmas. These pajamas can be unlocked once the player finishes Classic-Adventure Mode with Hannah. After this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Hannah can now fight in her pajamas! Well played!". Then, highlight Hannah and press Minus three times. Dancer Hannah Hannah's fourth Bonus Costume is her primary Sing and Dance with Barney outfit. They must be unlocked, and to do so, win 10 Versus Mode matches with Hannah. After this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Go back in time to the 20th Century with this dancer costume for Hannah Morgan!". Then, highlight Hannah and press Minus four times. Camper Hannah Hannah's fifth Bonus Costume is also from Sing and Dance with Barney, but not from the majority of the video, rather from the camping scenes. To unlock this costume, ensure that Hannah wins seven Versus Mode matches with only one stock remaining. This can be done more easily by setting the rules to a one stock match. After this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Hannah can now go to Donkey Kong's world with a new camping uniform!". Then, highlight Hannah and press Minus five times. Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Hannah gives the peace sign saying "Well, not before we have some fun!". #*Hannah gives the peace sign saying "I wasn't planning on giving something to anyone in the shower anyway!". (Alisa victories only) #*Hannah gives the peace sign saying "You're coming with me to my collection of rocks!". (Regirock victories only) #Hannah does Heihachi's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "She gave me this cool suitcase to carry my things in when I sleep over.". #*Hannah does Heihachi's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "You ARE purple!". (Nina victories only) #*Hannah does Heihachi's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "I'm too young to die. Go find someone else to kill!". (Zoycite victories only) #Hannah tilts her head with her palm to the side while saying "I'm going to a sleepover party.". Hidden Victory Pose Hannah yawns saying "I think I need a bit of a rest." before she falls to her knees. She then thinks "I wonder... if I could..." then she suddenly falls asleep and begins snoring. On-Screen Appearance Hannah is dropped off from her Aunt Paula's car saying "Well, there is one more thing my Aunt Paula does for me, before I go to sleep...". Special Quotes *We usually watch some silly old movies, and my aunt makes us lots and lots of popcorn to eat. (When fighting Alisa or Zoycite) *Barney, you ARE purple! (When fighting Julia, Huitzil, Azazel, Xiaoyu, Doctor Doom, Emperor Palpatine, Col. Robert, any Sailor Scout, Lu Bu, or Wei Yan) *Uh, what's the surprise? (When fighting Taki, Reshiram, or Zekrom) *I never win this game. (When fighting Nina) *Why, that sounds like my granddaughter, Little Red Riding Hood! (When fighting Ymir, Akuma Shogun, Voldo, Rikuo, Anakaris, Krystal, McCoy, P. Jack, Wonder Red, Tiana, Snow White, or Ariel) *Astaroth! I'm not dying today, you are! (When fighting Astaroth) *One night, I played volleyball until I decided I didn't want to anymore. (When fighting Heihachi) Trivia *Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the third time Hannah slept, as well as the second time she snored. The first time was Barney's Night Before Christmas, the second time was Stick with Imagination!, and the fourth time would be the sequel of Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Hannah's quotes for Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel are a mix of those from various Barney & Friends episodes/home videos and some original quotes. *Hannah's intro quote to Heihachi Mishima is a reference to her debut video, where she got bored after playing too much soccer. It is currently unconfirmed whether or not Camp WannaRunnaRound will be appearing as a stage or not. *Hannah is ranked third place for having the most Bonus Costumes, only losing to Deng Ai, Ding Feng, and Gabi for second place, who lost to Chloe Corbin for first place. *Hannah shares her French voice actress with Chef Cuisine. *The default rival of Hannah is a recurring Sailor Moon series villain, who goes by the name of Zoycite. Her second rival in the sequel goes by the name of Wario; therefore she is the only Barney character to have a veteran for a second rival. Category:Female characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Barney & Friends characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose